


Target

by alvares715



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fencing, Target
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvares715/pseuds/alvares715
Summary: Adrien becomes the latest target for an akuma attack.Set after season three.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 23
Kudos: 148





	1. En Garde

The semi-annual fencing tournament for the students of Armand D'Argencourt's class was being held in the courtyard of the Collège Françoise Dupont on a Saturday evening.

Adrien Agreste was the reigning champion, having won the last tournament, and he was back again to defend his title. He was the favorite to win, but Kagami Tsurugi wasn't far behind.

This time Adrien had invited some of his friends to watch. But the person that he most wanted there was his father, the famous designer Gabriel Agreste. His father rarely left the house, but Adrien was hoping that he would make an exception to watch him compete.

A few minutes before the tournament was to start, Adrien went out to the audience to greet everyone who came to watch him.

"Dude!" his best friend Nino said when he saw him. "This is awesome, you're going to kill it!"

"Thanks, man," he replied, fist bumping him. "Hey, where's Alya?"

Nino jutted his chin across the courtyard. "She's over there talking with Kagami."

Adrien looked over and saw the girls. But it wasn't only Alya and Kagami. Marinette was there too.

He smiled at seeing Marinette. She was one of his closest friends, and he was thrilled that she was able to make it.

Kagami noticed that he was looking over at them so she pulled the other two girls over. "I hope you enjoyed winning last time, because it's not going to happen again," she said teasingly.

"We'll see about that," he replied before turning to Alya and Marinette. "I'm really glad that you're here."

"It's no problem," Alya said.

"Yeah, we would miss it for the world... I mean, we _wouldn't_ world it for the... uh, I mean... yeah," Marinette sputtered, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"Thanks Marinette," Adrien said, smiling at her.

"You're welcome," she replied bashfully.

They stared at each other for a few seconds until Kagami spoke again. "Will your father be coming today?" she asked.

"I think so. I reminded him about it this morning. And Nathalie said that he didn't have any meetings or anything tonight, so I'm really hoping that he'll show up."

The lights flickered.

"I guess the tournament is about to start, let's go grab some good seats," Alya suggested. "Good luck you two!"

"Thanks," Kagami replied as she and Nino walked off.

"Good luck, Adrien," Marinette squeaked out. "I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks Marinette."

They stared at each other again, smiling.

After a second Kagami narrowed her eyes slightly and audibly cleared her throat. "Well, we should go get ready."

Marinette was shaken from her trance and looked at her. "Yes, of course. I should go sit down. Good luck, Kagami."

"Thanks," the girl replied, her expression softening.

Marinette gave a little wave and went over to the seating area while Adrien and Kagami went to the stage.

When they got there, Kagami slid over so that she was right next to Adrien. Their arms were practically touching and she looked at him and smiled. Adrien smiled back, but it was less than genuine. He knew why Kagami was moving so close. During the summer they had spent a lot of time together, and she made it abundantly clear that she wanted a romantic relationship with him.

Adrien didn't know what his problem was. He knew that he had to get over his crush on Ladybug. After trying, and failing, for a year to win her affections, he knew that it was finally time to move on. But every time that Kagami tried to make a move on him, he couldn't go through with it. Something just didn't feel right.

When all the competitors were lined up on the stage, Mr D'Argencourt walked up to the microphone. "Thank you for coming to our tournament," he announced to the crowd. "We'll start with a round of sixteen bouts. Each winner will move on to the next round, until we have a final winner for our tournament. May the best fencer win!"

The audience clapped as all but two fencers left the stage and took their seats off to the side.

"First we have Louis Segal and Kagami Tsurugi," Mr D'Argencourt announced.

The girl in red dominated the bout and was declared the winner.

Eleven more bouts took place until it was finally Adrien's turn.

"Next, we have Vivienne Gagne and Adrien Agreste," Mr D'Argencourt announced as they came to the stage.

Nino, Alya and Marinette cheered loudly from the audience, catching Adrien's attention. He smiled over at them.

The smile disappeared, however, as he scanned the crowd. His father was nowhere to be found.

He took his spot, saluted his opponent and lowered his mask. Just like Kagami, he was the clear winner.

With a weak smile he acknowledged the crowd as he went back to his seat.

After the next three bouts there was a quick break. The sixteen winners of the first round remained in their seats as the other competitors went to join the audience.

Adrien pulled out his phone to see if he had missed any messages. He hadn't. Disappointed, he put the phone away.

The second round began with Kagami going up first. No one was surprised that she won.

Eventually it was Adrien's turn again. He looked for his father as he took his place, but the search came up empty yet again. With his thoughts distracting him, he didn't do as well as in the first round, but somehow still managed to win. He didn't smile over at his friends as they cheered for him.

Noticing his expression, Marinette whispered over to Alya. "Do you think Adrien is okay? He seems upset or something."

"He's probably focusing on the tournament," she whispered back.

Unconvinced, Marinette kept her eyes on him as he left the stage.

When the second round was over, Mr D'Argencourt went up to the microphone again and made an announcement. "We'll now be taking a ten minute intermission before we start our quarter-final round."

Marinette, Alya and Nino got up and made their way to the side of the stage to talk with Adrien and Kagami.

The friends talked about how the tournament was going so far, but Marinette was too distracted by Adrien's distraught expression to contribute to the conversation. Finally she had to speak up. "Is everything alright, Adrien?"

He looked at her. "I'm just a little disappointed that my father never showed up," he admitted quietly.

"Maybe he's running late?" Kagami offered.

"I don't think so," he replied, shaking his head.

"Well, why don't you call him and double check?" Marinette asked. "Maybe he's on the way."

Adrien sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'll try calling."

He pulled out his phone and took a couple of steps away from the group. First he called his father directly, but it went straight to voice-mail. Disconnecting the call, he tried Nathalie next. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Yes Adrien?"

"Hi Nathalie, I was wondering if my father will be coming to my tournament. I reminded him about it this morning."

She paused for a moment before speaking. "I'm sorry Adrien but your father won't be coming. He's busy with work."

Adrien's heart sank. "Okay, thanks Nathalie," he mumbled before hanging up. Then he slowly walked back up to the group. "My father can't make it," he said, looking down.

"Oh, that's too bad," Kagami said.

"I'm so sorry Adrien," Marinette whispered.

"It's fine," he lied. "I mean, it's not like it hasn't happened before."

The lights flickered again, signaling the end of the intermission.

"We need to get back," Kagami said.

"I'll be there in a minute, I'm just going to stretch my legs," Adrien said, walking towards the stairs that led up to the second floor.

Marinette watched him go. "He seems really upset. Maybe you should go talk to him," she said to Kagami.

"My bout is up first, I need to get to the stage. Would you mind checking on him real quick? I'm sure he's fine."

The girl looked unsure.

"Go check on him Marinette," Alya seconded, smirking at her. "We'll save you a seat."

Marinette sighed slightly. "Alright, I'll be right back." She turned and went towards the stairs as the others went to their seats.

At the top of the steps, she looked around. Adrien wasn't in the hallway. She slowly walked around looking into the classrooms and finally found him sitting at his desk in Miss Bustier's room.

"Adrien?" she asked, pushing the door open and walking in.

He quickly reached up and wiped his cheek. "Oh, hey Marinette."

"Do... do you want me to leave?"

"No, no it's fine," he insisted.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated, moving closer to him.

He gave a weak laugh. "Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong."

Marinette sat down next to him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Silence for a minute before he spoke again. "I don't know why I'm so upset, I should have known that this would happen. My father doesn't care about me. I can't believe that I actually thought that he would show up."

Marinette's heart broke as she listened. Not only was Adrien one of her closest friends, but she was also desperately in love with him. She had loved him since the day they first met. She had always hoped that they would end up together, but she was never lucky enough. And now it was too late; he and Kagami were dating.

"I'm not important enough to him," Adrien continued, a tear falling down. "It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never be good enough."

"That's not true..." she tried to say but he kept going.

"I won the entire tournament last time and he still can't bother to come watch me. His work always comes first. That's what he cares about." And suddenly Adrien had to stop as he was overcome with despair.

Across the city in a secret part of the Agreste mansion, Hawk Moth was delighted at feeling such negative emotions. "Family dynamics are always so complicated," he said to himself. "The relationship between a parent and a child is so complex that it can bring forth such great joy and such crushing disappointment."

One of the butterflies that surrounded him landed in his hand. He clasped his other hand over it and used his power to transform it. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize this disappointed child!"

With a flap of its wings, it took off across Paris.

Back at the school Adrien was still talking with Marinette. "My own father doesn't care about me. He doesn't love me. He never has. How pathetic is that?" he sobbed.

Marinette wrapped him up in a hug. She held onto him for a minute, letting him get it all out.

"I'm sorry for crying," Adrien continued, leaning back and wiping his face. "I think I've just been really overwhelmed lately."

"No Adrien," Marinette said gently. "Don't be sorry. It's okay to be upset sometimes. I just wish that there was something that I could do for you."

"That's really nice of you," he replied, giving her a small smile.

She gave a small smile back.

After looking at her for a moment he pulled out his phone to check the time. "I should go, it's probably almost my turn."

She nodded as she watched him stand up and take a few steps towards the door.

But he stopped and turned back. "Thanks for always being here for me, Marinette."

"You're welcome," she whispered.

They remained caught in that moment, neither of them noticing the black butterfly that flew in through the windows.

It wasn't until the akuma was right next to Adrien that Marinette saw it. She gasped in fear as it landed on the phone in his hand, turning it purple. The outline of a butterfly appeared in front of his face as his eyes glazed over.

Instead of starting into his regular speech, Hawk Moth's mouth fell open in surprise. The boy that he was trying to akumatize was his own son. He stayed frozen in place, not knowing what to do.

Marinette ran up to Adrien. "Don't listen to him," she pleaded, tears coming to her eyes. "He doesn't want to help you... he's just using you."

Adrien looked at her through the outline of the butterfly but didn't move. It was like he was semi-paralyzed.

"Please Adrien," she continued. "You're such a wonderful person and there are plenty of people that love you. Your friends love you, Kagami loves you... even I love you," she added quietly.

She pressed up onto her toes and leaned in, closing her eyes as she kissed him on the lips.


	2. Pret

Marinette pressed up onto her toes and leaned in, closing her eyes as she kissed Adrien on the lips.

His eyes widened at the kiss, but after a second he slammed them shut. A moment later his hand shook slightly before opening up. The dark purple phone fell to the floor with a clatter.

Once on the floor, the phone turned back to its normal appearance as the akuma came out of it.

Back in his lair, Hawk Moth breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just as well," he muttered to himself. "Now fly on, my beautiful akuma," he commanded. "Go find another heart to evilize!"

The akuma flew up into the air as Adrien lifted his hand and put it to Marinette's cheek as they kissed.

The black butterfly circled around once before heading towards the hallway. It didn't have to go very far to find a new target.

Kagami got to the top of the stairs and looked around. No sign of Adrien or Marinette. She would have to find them quick, otherwise he'd miss his bout and be disqualified. There was no way that she would let that happen; she wanted to defeat him fair and square.

Walking up to a classroom she glanced inside. Her heart sank when her eyes landed on Adrien and Marinette, who still had their lips locked on each other.

And suddenly it felt like time had stopped. Falling to her knees, tears came to her eyes and anger surged through her veins. Before she even had the chance to think about what to do, the akuma landed on the sabre that was clenched in her hand.

Inside the classroom, Marinette slowly pulled back from the kiss and opened her eyes. She didn't know what to expect, but she was surprised to see a normal Adrien looking back at her. After blinking, she glanced down and saw his phone on the floor. Relief washed over her as she met his gaze again. "Adrien, you're okay," she whispered, a single tear falling down her cheek.

He nodded, not taking his eyes off of her. "Yeah."

She smiled up at him.

Returning her smile, he was about to lean in and kiss her again but stopped at seeing her expression change.

All of a sudden her smile disappeared and her face fell. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Adrien," she cried, backing away from him.

Adrien shook his head. "No..." he tried to say, reaching out towards her.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated. "I didn't know what to do." More tears came out.

"No Marinette," he tried again. He didn't want her to be upset. Not only did she not do anything wrong, but there was also an akuma flying around somewhere. The last thing he wanted was for her to get akumatized.

She kept backing away as he moved closer. "I'm sorry," she said again. "Please don't hate me."

That comment got Adrien to stop. Never in a million years would he hate Marinette. She was far too wonderful. He was about to tell her exactly that but the door burst open, causing him to jump.

Marinette jumped too and quickly looked over to see who burst into the room. She stopped breathing at seeing the akumatized villain.

"Adrien Agreste!" Riposte shouted, pointing her sabre arm at him. "How dare you betray me by kissing her?"

His mouth fell open for a moment before he tried to speak. But Marinette spoke first. "No Kagami, this isn't Adrien's fault," she argued as she slowly moved in between them. " _I_ kissed _him_."

The villain snarled. "I saw the whole thing and he was kissing you back!"

"No, he wasn't," she whispered, trying to contain her tears.

Riposte glared at her. "Get out of my way, Marinette. My quarrel is not with you."

She shook her head. "Please don't do this Kagami."

"I'm not Kagami anymore!" the villain screeched. "Now get out of my way, or I'll _make_ you get out of my way."

Marinette shook her head again. She was about to reply but stopped when she felt Adrien's hand on her shoulder.

"Go Marinette," he whispered. "I'll hold her off until help gets here."

She paused but then nodded over at him before running out of the room.

The first thing she did was hurry to the end of the hallway. There she pushed the button on the emergency station that the school had installed.

A recorded voice immediately made an announcement on the overhead speakers in the building. "There is an akuma attack in progress. The authorities are being notified. Please walk calmly to the nearest exit. There is an akuma attack..."

Then Marinette ran into the closest room. She heard an alert chime on her phone as her kwami appeared in front of her. "Tikki, spots on!" she yelled.

Once transformed into Ladybug, she made her way back to the classroom. She hoped that Chat Noir would get there quickly. He was really, really good at sword fighting. Her priority at the moment had to be getting Adrien to safety, so she needed Chat Noir to be there to occupy Riposte's attention.

Getting back to the room, Ladybug was relieved to see that Adrien was unharmed. But things were not looking good. Riposte had him backed into a corner, her sabre arm pointed at his chest.

The villain turned at hearing the door. But before she could react, Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and extended it out. The end of it wrapped around Riposte's sabre arm. With a yank, she was spun away from her target.

Adrien took the opportunity to try and get to the door.

At seeing him, however, Riposte angrily pulled her arm back, causing Ladybug to stumble forward. The yo-yo unraveled and Riposte was free again. She quickly moved to block Adrien's escape route. "Ladybug won't save you this time," she sneered at him.

"We'll see about that," Ladybug said before running towards the villain. Riposte put her arm up to defend herself but instead of attacking her, Ladybug threw out her yo-yo again. This time it wrapped around Adrien and she pulled him away.

Riposte screeched as Ladybug grabbed him and quickly carried him out of the room.

Jumping to the courtyard, she carried him to the front door and placed him down. "Get someplace safe," she told him.

Adrien stared at her for a second. The butterflies that he usually got in his stomach whenever he was with Ladybug weren't there. As he looked at her, all he could think about was Marinette. He wished that she was there with him instead. "Thanks Ladybug," he whispered.

She nodded and pushed him out the door before slamming it closed.

Outside, Adrien ran through the crowd to the side of the building. His kwami Plagg flew out of his uniform and up to his face. "Well, this certainly has been an interesting day."

Adrien furrowed his brow. "Now's not the time. Plagg, claws out!"

Once transformed, Chat Noir immediately took his staff and used it to propel himself to the top of the building. Looking through the open roof, he saw Ladybug and Riposte in the courtyard below. He jumped down and landed next to them. Then he held his staff out like a sabre.

Riposte glared at him before advancing. "You mangy cat! I'm going to cut you into pieces and then take your Miraculous."

"I'd like to see you try," he replied.

She lunged towards him but he expertly blocked her attack. They continued fighting, with Riposte seeming to have the upper hand. "You're never going to beat me at fencing," she smirked.

"Well you've got a _point_ there," he said. "But I'm not trying to beat you. I'm trying to distract you," he added, smiling back at her.

Her face fell as she spun around. Ladybug was behind her holding a red and black round inflatable pool float. Before Riposte could react, Ladybug lifted it up and put it down around the villain's head and slid it down her body, pinning her arms by her side.

Ladybug knocked her to her knees, wedging the tip of her sabre arm into the ground. Chat Noir then swung his staff and hit it, breaking the sabre in two.

As the broken piece clamored to the ground, the black akuma came out and tried to fly away. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma. It's time to de-evilize!" Ladybug yelled before catching it with her yo-yo. "Gotcha! Bye bye little butterfly," she said, watching the white butterfly flutter into the air.

Purple bubbles surrounded Riposte as she detransformed into Kagami. The girl looked around, completely confused. "Wha... what happened?" she asked from the ground.

Ladybug offered her hand out and helped her up. "You were akumatized, but everything's back to normal now."

Kagami stopped for a moment in thought. Then she nodded her head.

Ladybug felt absolutely awful. She knew that the whole situation had been caused because of her. "Are you alright?" she asked gently.

"Yes, I'll be fine," she replied, her words not matching her face.

She gave her a weak smile. Then she reached her hand up to her ear as her earrings started beeping. "I'm almost out of time, I'm sorry Kagami but I have to leave. Are you sure that you're okay?"

"I'm sure Ladybug. Thank you for saving me."

Ladybug grabbed the pool float from the ground and threw it up into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted. The object disintegrated into thousands of tiny ladybugs that dispersed in every direction. They flew around cleaning up the mess created by the attack.

Chat Noir walked up to her. "Pound it!" they said in unison, bumping their fists together.

"See you next time," Chat Noir said, saluting and running to the door.

Ladybug watched him leave before turning back to Kagami. "Take care of yourself."

"I will."

Grabbing her yo-yo, she swung herself to the roof. Then she scaled down the side of the building and detransformed as soon as she reached the ground. A sigh escaped her lips as she slid down the wall into a sitting position. She held out her arm, letting Tikki rest in her hand as she munched on a chocolate chip cookie from Marinette's purse.

"Are we going home?" the kwami asked.

"Not yet," Marinette told her. "Not until I set things right."

"With Adrien?"

The girl exhaled audibly. "With Kagami. This whole mess was my fault."

"You were just trying to help him," Tikki argued.

"I doubt that Kagami will see it that way," she said sadly.

Silence fell over them as Tikki finished eating. When she was recharged, she flew back into Marinette's purse.

Marinette went to the corner of the building and looked around to the front. She saw people making their way in and out. Obviously, the rest of the tournament was canceled because of the attack, so everyone was going back in to retrieve their belongings before leaving.

Staying out of sight she saw Nino and Alya leaving together. A few minutes later she finally saw Kagami walk out of the building.

Marinette hurried over to her. "Kagami, wait!"

The girl turned around.

"I'm so sorry," Marinette continued when she reached her. "I swear, I was just trying to keep him from getting akumatized. You're my friend, I would never do that to you."

Kagami smiled from the corner of her mouth. "I know Marinette. Adrien just told me what happened."

She nodded and paused for a moment. "So, we're still friends?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course. We'll always be friends, no matter what happens. But I think it's been too long since we got the chance to hang out. Do you want to meet up on Tuesday to get an orange juice with me?"

"If that's okay with you," Marinette said.

"It's definitely okay. I'm looking forward to it," she confirmed, smiling wider.

Marinette nodded her head. "Thanks Kagami."

"You're welcome." She looked over as her mother's car pulled up to the curb. "I guess I'm going home now, I'll see you Tuesday." She opened the door and climbed in the back seat.

"Bye," Marinette replied, giving a wave before the car drove away. She watched it until it disappeared down the street. "Well that's a relief," she muttered to herself.

After a minute she turned to head home but stopped at hearing someone call her name.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked.


	3. Allez

"Marinette?" Adrien asked.

Panic set in as she slowly looked over at him standing by the doorway. She was so focused on wanting to talk with Kagami that she had completely forgotten about him and that he would still be around.

He walked down the steps and up to where she was standing on the sidewalk. "Can I talk with you for a minute?"

Marinette looked around. The last few people were leaving the building to go home. Soon they would be the only two left there.

"Yes," she squeaked out, looking down at the ground.

"I uh..." he started, putting his hand to the back of his neck. "I wanted to thank you for helping me back there."

Alright, he was thanking her. So he definitely wasn't mad about what happened. That was a good sign. "You're welcome," she whispered, avoiding eye contact.

No one said anything for a minute.

"Well, I'm going to go home now," she continued. "I'll see you at school on Monday." She turned and started walking away.

"Did you mean what you said?" Adrien suddenly blurted out after her.

Marinette stopped and turned back. "What I said?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, about uh... you know... about you loving me?"

Her face blushed furiously. "You... you remember that?"

He nodded and stepped closer to her. "I remember everything. And I was just wondering because... because I was kind of hoping that you _did_ mean it."

Another silence as the moment lingered.

"What?" Marinette finally asked, barely at a whisper.

"It's just that... um, when you kissed me... I kind of realized something. Something that I've been trying to fight for a long time." He paused as he awkwardly shifted his feet. "So I was hoping that you meant what you said so that... maybe we could go out on a date sometime," he said bashfully.

She scrunched up her face in confusion. "But what about Kagami?"

He took another step closer. "Kagami and I aren't dating. I know that she was interested, but I... I wasn't sure."

"You're not dating her?" Marinette asked, afraid that she misheard what he just said.

"We're not dating," he confirmed.

She nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. I was under the impression that you were."

"Yeah, it must have seemed like it. I guess I was reluctant to tell Kagami that I wasn't interested in a relationship like that. I mean, she's a great person and all, but it just never felt right."

Adrien stopped talking as he saw his bodyguard pull up to the curb in his town car. He held up his hand to signal that he needed a minute before looking back at Marinette. "Before I came out here just now I talked with Kagami. And I finally told her that I can't return her feelings."

Marinette covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my gosh," she mumbled. "I'm so sorry. I swear, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"No, you don't have to apologize for anything," he insisted. "It was long overdue. It wasn't fair for me to keep dragging her along." He paused before continuing. "She was right, you know," he said sheepishly.

Marinette put her hands down, her face twisting in confusion.

Adrien explained. "When Kagami was akumatized as Riposte, she said that I was kissing you back. She was right... I _was_ kissing you back... because I wanted to," he said, the tips of his ears turning pink. "And I wanted to kiss you again after that."

The girl's cheeks couldn't possibly burn any brighter as she stood there, shocked into silence.

"I always thought that there was a particular reason why it didn't feel right with Kagami. But now I've realized that something else was going on." Another step closer as he continued speaking. "I realize now that I've always felt that there was something special between us. But I was so distracted by..." he trailed off and paused for a moment. "It doesn't matter. The important thing is that I never stopped and thought about _us_. You see, the thing is..." Another step. "I think that I've been slowly falling in love with you ever since we first met."

Her eyes grew wide as he kept going. "I didn't want to believe it, but now I can't deny it anymore. That kiss you gave me suddenly made everything so clear. I can finally see that I want to be with you." He paused momentarily. "If you'll have me, that is."

Marinette thought that she was going to pass out. There was no way that this was happening. There was no way that Adrien 'the love of her life' Agreste was confessing his love for her.

Adrien took one last step so he was directly in front of her. "So, could you please tell me if you really meant what you said?" he asked gently.

She stared up at him, trying to keep the tears at bay. "I did," she finally got out.

He smiled. "You love me?"

She nodded and smiled back.

"More than a friend?"

She simultaneously felt like laughing and crying. "You've always been my friend Adrien, but I've always loved you more than that."

"Okay, I just had to check," he said, sounding relieved. He leaned in slightly and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "Would it be okay if I kiss you again?"

Stars danced in front of her. That confirmed it, she was definitely dreaming. This whole thing was just a figment of her imagination. But as figments went, this was a pretty good one.

Adrien reached up and cupped her face with his hand as he waited for her answer. Marinette almost melted to the ground at his touch. This was actually happening.

"I think I'll be okay with that," she finally replied, her face blushing again.

He slowly leaned in more and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to kiss her, the sound of a car horn honking caused both of them to jump.

They turned their heads to look at the silver town car. Adrien's bodyguard was glaring at them from the driver's seat. "Are you kidding me right now?" Adrien mumbled.

Marinette laughed. "It seems like you have to leave."

"Yeah, I guess so," he said reluctantly.

They stared at each other for a moment, not wanting to part. "I'll see you on Monday?" Marinette asked.

He nodded. "Monday."

She nodded back and smiled. "Try not to get akumatized again, okay? I won't always be around to kiss you, you know."

"Well that's a shame," he replied, leaning in towards her.

His bodyguard honked the horn again.

"Seriously?" Adrien demanded, straightening back up.

Another laugh from Marinette. "Goodnight Adrien."

He looked at her. "Goodnight," he whispered, rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

This time Marinette stood up on her toes and closed her eyes as she pressed her lips against his. He happily kissed her back.

After a few seconds they separated. "How come he doesn't honk when you try it?" he asked breathlessly.

She smiled up at him. "Just lucky I guess."


End file.
